


Biding Time

by ChromeHoplite, gxlden



Series: Dogmata [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sebastian, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Ciel, sex on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxlden/pseuds/gxlden
Summary: This is what happens when your fic is a slow burn but you can't wait for them to screw.This one-shot takes place months after Ciel and Sebastian have been assigned as partners, and haveobviouslybegun an intimate relationship.





	Biding Time

The gravel crunched under the tires as Sebastian pulled into a parking lot adjacent to the seemingly abandoned building. The windows had been boarded up, there were traces of graffiti along the concrete walls and discarded newspapers clung to it with the force of the eastward blowing wind. It would rain soon; Sebastian could feel it in the air’s humidity; it was heavy and muggy and the abundance of dark clouds made it seem later than it actually was. 

He killed the engine and settled in for what was likely to be a long night. They were to stakeout this building for possible suspects in a recent rash of disappearances three states over. Two victims had managed to escape but were unsure from where; as a result, they were put under hypnosis and had described a building similar to this one. 

With the radio now silent, the quiet between he and his partner had grown more pronounced and he only dared to look at him from his periphery. As usual, Ciel appeared unruffled, but his scent betrayed a slight discomfort at having to be trapped overnight in the rented GMC Jimmy with the other agent. Of course, it could have only been his imagination, perhaps it was Sebastian that was the one who was made slightly uncomfortable by having to feel the heat radiate off Ciel’s skin, especially when they were in this proximity. He could practically hear his heart beating in such close confines, and was barely distracted from the thought of how it would quicken should he be able to have his way with him. It wouldn’t take much, maybe just the devil’s hand on his thigh, or his breath on Ciel’s neck. Or both. 

“It’s bound to be a long night,” he told his partner. “We could… find a more entertaining way to spend our time,” he offered, his tone only half serious, in case Ciel should reject his idea outright. 

Stretching languidly like a cat, Ciel shuffled himself around in his spot, spreading his legs and sinking ever so slightly into the upholstered seat. Night was creeping up quickly, ominous in conjunction with the heavy, silent weight of the approaching storm. “I'm open to suggestions,” he drawled, lolling his head in his shoulders as he shot a suggestive glance towards Sebastian. Ciel had spent many nights awake and on call in the hospital before, but in his sabbatical from the operating room, he had grown unaccustomed to such intense, wakefulness; he would need something to keep him up. 

“Well,” Sebastian started, unbuckling his seatbelt and turning in his seat so he could lean in a little closer to Ciel. He inhaled him deeply and felt the familiar hunger that only his partner elicited, stir at his core. He licked his lips, swallowing the excess of saliva that had built up as a result of his reawakened lust for the agent and boldly swept his navy hair aside to brush his lips against the shell of his ear. “We don’t _both_ have to be on the lookout, do we? As long as _one_ of us keeps their eyes on the building… that should be sufficient, shouldn’t it?” 

Ciel agreed with a slight shiver and a nod, and turned to face Sebastian, reaching up and weaving his partner’s patterned tie between his fingers. “Sounds a little unfair... What would the other one be doing while the first man keeps watch, hmm?”

Sebastian’s eyes flashed a little more scarlet at Ciel’s suggestive tone as his hand crossed the center console and his long fingers danced along his partner’s thigh, then pressed the heel of his palm against his crotch. He felt the significant bulge there and reached lower, squeezing and massaging, urging Ciel to spread his legs so he could cup his balls and continued his ministrations until he felt a twitch against his hand. His lips moved from ear to neck, planting heated, desperate kisses along the pale, unmarked column, teeth grazing the sensitive skin before biting down gently and sucking the flesh noisily to brand his partner. “I have some ideas,” he groaned, eyes rolling behind his lids as his own cock pressed against the confines of his trousers. 

“Do enlighten me, Michaelis,” Ciel moaned, grinding his hips up and into Sebastian’s touch. 

Sebastian’s hands busied themselves unfastening the button to his partner’s jeans. He could barely wait to have him, to take him in his mouth and taste him again, and as a result, he was a little rougher than necessary in unzipping the fly and ordering the other agent to lift his hips. In his haste, Sebastian yanked both underwear and pants to Ciel’s knees, letting his partner’s half-hard cock gradually spring back towards his flat belly. 

He'd been so preoccupied by the perfect swell of Ciel’s glistening tip and the increments by which it became more engorged with every passing second, that he’d failed to notice Ciel’s interest in his own cock. “Your eyes should be on the building, Agent,” Sebastian admonished, wrapping his fingers around the member and thumbing the slight pulse of the dorsal vein with a kind of teasing affection.

There was a spike in the flustered heartbeat belonging to Ciel, but he did as he was told. As a reward, Sebastian tightened his grip on Ciel’s thick shaft, sliding it along the length at a torturous pace, feeling it grow and throb in his fist. A growl resonated deep in his chest in answer to Ciel’s hiss and he began to jerk him off in the front seat. His hand moved in quick, fluid movements, twisting his wrist as Ciel’s sex became slicker, harder. He saw Ciel’s abdominal muscles flex under his shirt the more he pumped it, felt precum, wet and warm, spill from the slit and saturate his large hand and heard his breath hitch every time circles were rubbed over the flushed crown to spread the pearly substance. Ciel’s moans fogged up the passenger side window as the devil’s hand worked him aggressively, pulling up, pushing down; up, then down again, fisting his cock until it was barely any work at all with the way Ciel’s hips bucked of their own volition. “Mmn… that's it Phantomhive, faster... fuck my hand,” he purred, returning his mouth to Ciel’s throat, licking sweat from the skin, sweetened by his partner’s arousal. His tongue traced a searing path to his Adam’s apple, mouthing it sloppily and the sound of greedy sucking, slurping and shuddering breaths were only punctuated by Ciel’s audible swallowing.

It was torture to Ciel that he couldn't watch, that he had to keep his eyes trained on the dilapidated building, the entrance of which was becoming harder and harder to discern in the decreasing light of day. Ciel had always been doubtful of hypnotic regression, and now that the claims of some crackpot psychotherapist had led them to this building and were preventing him from looking away to watch his cock slide in and out of Sebastian's fist made him hate the technique all the more. To hell with it. 

“Oh come on,” he said with a hint of desperation, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as Sebastian tickled his throat with his tongue, “there are much better places I could put this than just in your hand…” He punctuated his statement with a sharp jerk of his hips, running the length of his shaft through Sebastian's sticky slick palm. 

 

Sebastian pulled his face away from Ciel to look at him when he finally spoke, his hand slowing in response to his words until it came to an abrupt, punishing halt. His other hand rested on Ciel’s lower abdomen, forcing his hips still; it was one thing for the agent to have kept his eyes off the building because they were glued to the sight of his cock being jacked, but to have them closed altogether was inexcusable. “How disappointing, Phantomhive. I thought your prioritized your work above your pleasure, but here you are, willingly submitting yourself to it by pinching your eyes shut like some wanton, inexperienced adolescent. Eyes on the building or _this_ ,” he said strangling his partner’s arousal just below the head, his tone both seductive and teasing at once, “isn't going anywhere else…”

Ciel’s eyes opened, but just barely, glaring at Sebastian from between his lashes. _My work?_ he thought. _If it were up to me, we wouldn't be out here on such a feeble lead…_ Aching for the stimulation to resume, Ciel fought against the hand holding him in place, but he knew it was useless. “Fine,” he relented, though he was intent on seeking other avenues of persuasion, “I’ll keep my eyes on the building; you keep doing what you're doing. But if we don't see anything by, let’s say two, we leave. You drive us back to the hotel room, and I spend the rest of the night making you regret ever dragging me out here in the first place.” 

“Is that a threat or a promise, Phantomhive?” Sebastian drawled, gripping the base of Ciel’s cock tightly before he bent at the waist and wrapped his lips around it. He heard a sharply drawn breath and sunk lower onto it, applying a gentle suction to start. As he came up, so did his hand, both working in tandem, squeezing, pumping and bobbing in Ciel’s lap. Spit ran down the length of the shaft in long transparent strands and were spread by hand and licked back up seconds later, intensifying the sopping squelches and lewd sucking, kissing sounds. 

“It's an assurance,” Ciel all but growled as Sebastian went down on him. He could feel the frothy mix of saliva and his precum lubricating his shaft, several drops settling in the wiry hairs on his groin and even more sliding down between his legs. Michaelis could be so sloppy sometimes. He unconsciously spread his thighs as he tried to focus his vision on the building across the street, wondering how long he would last with Sebastian’s mouth on him. 

Sebastian pulled off Ciel’s cock with a resounding _pop_ , but kept his breath warm on it. “You taste so fucking good, Phantomhive; it’s worth putting up with your shitty attitude,” he teased in an effort to provoke Ciel into being more aggressive. He smacked his lips and hummed appreciatively as he lapped at the small slit insistently, squeezing the shaft to coax more of the sweet, addictive fluid out. He planted clumsy, careless kisses on it, worshipped the stiffness with mouth and hands, slapped it off his lips and tongue and caressed it with his face, smearing the agent’s essence over the soft skin of his chin and cheeks. He licked and stroked him, whipping Ciel to a frenzy until he could feel Phantomhive’s thighs flex and tremble against the upholstered seats. “That’s all you get,” he told his partner breathlessly, sitting back up and adjusting the bulge in his own pants, “I saw your eyes wander down three times; you’re lousy at this lookout stuff.” 

At first, Ciel was seething. He grabbed Michaelis by the shirt collar, wrung it in his fist as he glared at him, breathing uneven, cock throbbing with unfulfilled need. It was as if Sebastian knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy; as if he was doing this on purpose. 

“Fine then,” Ciel said, releasing his partner’s shirt. “ _You_ keep watch. I'll do this myself.” And with an evil, satisfied smirk, he dropped his hand to his lap to pick up where Sebastian left off. 

Sebastian groaned and dry washed his face; his plan had backfired, and badly. Was it too fucking much to ask that his partner just jump him? For the other agent to set aside whatever dignity he had and just… 

He wished he could blame it on Ciel’s obliviousness, or on the kind of aloofness that accompanied a long day’s work, but Phantomhive was so sharp, so cunning, that this could be nothing short of malicious teasing. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat gritting his teeth, palming his hard-on and swallowing a carnal snarl that threatened to escape his lips. He leaned against the steering wheel, trying to pretend that nothing untoward was going on just inches from him; his hands were in steeple position, both index fingers rubbing the skin between his brows and he closed his eyes just a moment, drawing in a deep breath through his nose. 

_Big. Mistake._

“I’m about to lose my ever-loving mind if we don’t fuck right now, Phantomhive.” 

As desperate as he may have been, Ciel didn't stop. He didn't jump him like he wanted. His smile just widened, revealing a victorious line of perfect white teeth. His hand continued to pump his hardened cock, slowing ever so slightly as he turned his upper half to face his partner.

“You brought this on yourself, you know,” Ciel said, almost sympathetically. With a surgeon's precision, he unbuttoned several of the buttons at the top of his shirt with one hand, revealing more of his collarbones and the almost-fraying hem of his undershirt, practically begging to be ripped in two. “Why don't you let me hear you beg -- just a little bit,” he urged. Leaning across the console, he ran a hand up Sebastian's arm, sliding it over his shoulders and around his neck before resting his chin on him, directing his words, warmed with his sultry breath, towards Sebastian's ear. “Tell me how much you'd rather fuck me than sit here and watch this crummy old building... Or how badly you want me inside you; so bad you'd forget all about this pointless stakeout,” he purred. All the while, his other hand was on his cock, rubbing the wet skin, stroking up and down the length with his self-lubricated palm. “Come on, Michaelis, indulge me, won't you?”

There was a faint growling rumble in his chest as Sebastian refused to make eye contact with Phantomhive. _Beg!_ he scoffed internally. _He_ was not a being so weak to sink to such low tactics to only sample a taste of a human soul drenched in lust and lechery. But Ciel was different. His carnal longing did not spoil his soul the way it did others, it ripened it. In his current shameless state, he was set apart from the other seven and a half billion insignificants who toiled the earth. Ciel was a pulse of life so potent that it was intoxicating being in his mere presence. 

Of course the stakeout was pointless insofar as it was an isolated case that would lead to nothing of consequence. And so what if he’d coerced the hypnotist in leading them to an isolated location? He’d never anticipated that the other agent would give into him as quickly as he did. And he certainly did not expect him to turn the tables as he had and hold all the power. Sebastian had indeed set the trap, had spun the silky web to lure his prey, but he’d not expected to be caught up in it himself. And though Ciel was undoubtedly lethal, Sebastian had underestimated him as a predator, for he was _only human_ ; but his humanity made him flesh and bone, soft and hard where it mattered, capable of moaning and sobbing, of breaking and coming undone. Of giving the devil the release he so desperately craved. 

And then there was no more thought, just need. Sebastian’s turned his head to face his partner whose eyes were a veritable blue sea of want and as he stared defiantly back, the devil saw his own brilliant scarlet reflected like a flame dancing upon the water. His large hand cradled Phantomhive’s head, felt the delicate curve of his skull as his fingers tangled in his hair to keep him steady and took his mouth in answer to his taunts. His tongue sought his partner’s, catching it, drawing it into his own mouth. He felt, more than heard the soft sound deep in Phantomhive’s throat and Sebastian _wanted_ so strongly that his human body was lightheaded with it. “Please,” he gasped between hitched breaths, his voice raw with a menacing lilt, “Please Phantomhive. Fuck me. Use me. Please.” 

Ciel almost felt compelled to check his watch right then, but he didn't, instead returning his partner's affection with a hungry kiss, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth in a crude, teasing bite. He had not expected him to succumb to him so quickly (less than thirty minutes into their stakeout), and without any resistance. The groveling could not have been easy for Michaelis, so cocky and prideful he was, but he wore the submission quite well. 

So Ciel rewarded him, “Good boy,” with a warm, wet kiss to the front of his throat, and reached down for his zipper. Sebastian's arousal strained against the material, and Ciel couldn't mistake the sigh of relief he released as he was freed from the confines of his trousers and Ciel had wrapped his hand around his length. 

“You're so hard,” he observed coyly, jerking him in slow, measured movements. “You must really want it…” Ciel teased him, even going so far as to lean down and press a deceivingly chaste kiss to the flushed tip, smearing the tiniest bit of fluid over his lips before sitting back up. Breath hot and sweet, Ciel met Sebastian's lips and let his tongue mingle with his partner's, swallowing Sebastian's hushed moans as his hand moved faster along his cock. 

“Get in the backseat,” Ciel said. The words were breathy, spoken almost directly onto Sebastian's gasping mouth, but it was clear it was an order, not a request.

Were he not so hungry, not so desperate, Sebastian would have forced Ciel’s head back down into his lap, would have buried his cock into that hot, wet orifice and run it along the ribbed cartilage of his throat. Instead, he obeyed, not even bothering to tuck himself back in, and discarded his trousers altogether before crawling into the backseat. He was tired of chasing the younger agent and was glad for once to be on the _receiving end_ of his lust. “Phantomhive,” he purred on his knees, arms crossed over the SUV’s bench seat, cradling his head and concealing the glowing garnet of his eyes and the elongated incisors, “hurry.” His tone was gruff, muffled, a mix between a groan and a whine but there could be no mistaking the want, the _need_ in it as he alternated between arching his back and rutting his aching arousal against the upholstery, leaving it damp and sticky wherever it brushed.

With far less grace and agility, Ciel scrambled into the backseat after Sebastian, strangely mesmerized by the way he rolled his hips, how he arched and pushed his deliciously pale ass out towards Ciel. He couldn't help it; he gave the right cheek one firm smack before grabbing the hair at the nape of Sebastian's neck and pulling his head back.

“Impatient, are we?” He all but growled into Sebastian's ear, running his teeth along the lobe. Beside him on the seat, Ciel tilted Sebastian's head up and to the side so he could access his neck with his mouth, alternating biting and kissing as he reached down and gave his hardened cock a few sure strokes. "Here," he said, guiding Sebastian by the nape of his neck, “get down. Hands and knees.”

He’d not known his partner had it in him when they’d first met, but Sebastian was not disappointed. Ciel was demanding and decisive and it roused the demon in an unfamiliar way. For the first time in years that stretched centuries, he craved it; was tempted to simply devour his current master, to beg Ciel for a contract, to be owned by him, branded by his kisses, torn by his teeth and nails, claimed by his cock, his insides painted by his seed. He wanted to _belong_ to Phantomhive. 

So he was obliging; long, slender limbs graceful in movement, even within the confinement of the backseat. His shoulders were flush against the seat, his head turned to the side where he could make out Phantomhive from his periphery, blue eyes hungry, set upon his ass as he ground himself shamelessly against Ciel’s crotch. “Hnnng... come on Phantomhive,” he moaned throatily, his hand snaking under his body to fist his erection, letting the pearlescent fluid seep out slick his member so that his hand glided effortlessly over the rigid flesh, “fill me...”

“Relax, Michaelis,” Ciel crooned. “Be patient. You wouldn't want me to hurt you now, would you?”

But Ciel did want to hurt him. Really wanted to sink right into him, make him scream and writhe. He wanted to demean him, defile him. 

He wanted to punish him for every pointless stakeout Michaelis had dragged him to, for every wild goose chase he made him partake in, for every unsubstantiated claim he insisted was worth their time. For hauling him through swamps, dressing him up in drag, exposing him to mustard gas, forcing him through ventilation systems and drain pipes, and sticking him with all the paperwork at the end of the day. Ciel was exhausted. 

But he was no sadist. Gentle hands dragged coyly up the backs of Sebastian's thighs and cupped his ass, spreading him apart so Ciel could see the coveted asterisk of muscle he would be fucking momentarily. He dipped his head, and just because he was curious, dragged his tongue once down the cleft of Sebastian's ass. Then he spit right onto his hole and rubbed his finger over it, letting more saliva dribble from his lips onto the skin before forcing the digit in.

“Mmnfuck!” Sebastian swore desperately, snapping his hips back against the intrusion. Truly, he didn’t need Ciel’s help, he could take the pain, welcomed it, reveled in it; but it would lead to too many questions he had no interest in answering just yet. As it was, he was finding it difficult keeping his demonic form reigned in; his inky tendrils yearned to contaminate, to tarnish every inch of Phantomhive’s skin, to penetrate every orifice and fill every empty space with his essence. 

He rocked back and forth on Phantomhive’s digit, clenching and tightening around it, drawing it in deeper until it was sheathed to the knuckle. “It’s not enough,” he growled, his cheek against the cool seat, nails digging into the cheap upholstery and tearing the fabric, “Fuck… it’s not enough, Phantomhive! More! Another… another…” His hand moved over his own cock, pumping it harsh and quick in time with his begging whimpers. 

“Fuck,” Ciel answered, echoing his partner's wanton curses. The pleas were so salacious, so desperate, so raw and heavy with need. It shook him to his core, filled him with expanding warmth and made his cock ache. Ciel's breath hitched as Sebastian fucked himself with Ciel's finger; he didn't even need to move. Another mouthful of spit, and he wedged a second one in to appease the little harlot that his partner had become. He stroked his cock in time with Sebastian's rocking hips, trying to keep himself in check, trying not to lose control as he finger fucked his partner in the backseat of the SUV when they were supposed to be conducting surveillance. 

The moment he was penetrated by a second finger, Sebastian’s back arched wickedly, pressing them further into his eager hole. Back and forth, faster and faster, he impaled himself, one hand pushing against the fog-dampened window before him, sliding down noisily. “Don't,” he whined, the sound throaty, hungry when it emerged from between clenched jaws, “don't stop. Don't stop…” His belly quivered with the tension building inside him, he was so needy, reduced to a begging whore, willingly subjugated to a mortal. “Mm… so good! Right there! Deeper… deeper!”

Valiant as his effort was, Ciel was no match for Sebastian's moans and pleas, the muscles clenching around his fingers, the overwhelming urge to replace them with his cock and fuck Sebastian even further into the seat. He cursed again, “Damn, Michaelis,” and pulled his fingers out. Hunched over his partner with one knee on the bench, his other leg on the floor of the car to support him, Ciel pulled Sebastian's backside flush against his pelvis, sliding his cock between his cheeks once, twice, three times. And then he couldn't help himself; he needed to be inside him right that instant, or he felt like he would die. 

Michaelis didn't need or deserve any warning; Ciel rested the tip of his cock against his twitching hole and pushed inside, pulling Sebastian back onto his length until he was completely sheathed. There was less resistance than he expected, and more warm, tight softness than he could have ever imagined. Head spinning, Ciel dug his nails into Sebastian's sides and held him still, trying to prevent him from moving before he was ready. He just wanted to savor it, the overwhelming pleasure that radiated from his center out to his fingertips and toes that resulted from fitting just so perfectly inside Sebastian. 

 

The demon heard both their hearts thudding, too loud in his ears -- their breaths hard and restrained as they adjusted to sharing their bodies in this way. He hadn't realized how acutely empty he had been until Ciel had filled him. And then he moved; completely uncaring if his partner was ready for it or not, hips slowly circling against Ciel's, shudders rippling through his body. “Spread me… need you deeper,” he commanded, but it was weak, breathless and whiny and unbefitting of who he was. He writhed and pushed and ground against him, voice syrupy with clawing, aching need as he fucked himself on Ciel’s cock. He buried his face in the seat, moaning, biting into it, punctuating his begging pleas of _harder_ and _more_ with Phantomhive’s name. “Are you watching it? Do you like seeing your cock stretch me? Seeing it get sucked back in? What’s tighter, Phantomhive?” he asked constricting Ciel’s length and letting out a keening wail, “my mouth or my ass?”

“I’ll admit, you're tighter than I expected, Michaelis,” Ciel jibed. “But I think I preferred it when your mouth was otherwise occupied.” Each movement of Sebastian's hips left Ciel breathless; knocked the wind right out of him. He couldn't help but claw at his waist, trying desperately to control the pace at which the man was fucking himself. With all the strength he could muster, Ciel pushed him down into the seat, palms gripping him so tightly he hoped he would leave bruises. He spread him, just like Sebastian had asked, but he withheld from going deeper. Instead, he rolled his hips slowly, and drawled, “God, I could do this all night,” referring to the slow, tortuous way he withdrew until the penetration was shallow before sliding back in, watching each inch of his cock disappear inside Sebastian. He took him in so well, it was like he was made for him. 

Ciel really could stay there all night, fucking Sebastian nice and slow until he came inside and filled him up, and then starting again, this time fast, hard and deep, filling the car with the wet sounds of his dick slipping in and out of Sebastian’s slick hole. But what he wanted to see more than the ring of muscle stretching and constricting around the swell of his cock, was Sebastian’s face. The sweat forming in the dimples of his backside, the red ovals left in his porcelain skin by Ciel’s fingers were pleasant sights, certainly arousing and worthy of praise, but Ciel wanted to watch the way Sebastian’s features twisted in pleasure and the way his lips moved around the syllables of his partner's name. 

“Turn over for me,” Ciel said in a voice that was low and gravelly, a growl he wasn't used to.

Sebastian’s head whipped back, glaring over his shoulder at the smug agent who dared torture him with his slow, even thrusts. He'd had enough of being teased and he resented more than anything the loss of contact that would result in Ciel pulling out his thick length. He thought he would go mad without the pressure and fullness it had provided.

He’d given his partner a taste of what it meant to subdue a demon, to have it bow to a mortal's whims, though Ciel would never appreciate it for what it was. Never had he ever begged, had tears of utmost frustration ever filled his eyes and spilled over, sullying his face as they left cleansing paths. Now, he wanted Phantomhive at _his_ mercy. He wanted the younger man to plead, wanted to hear his deep, gut-level groans, wanted to feast off his sweat, his cries and his beautiful, perfect, milky flesh to bruise and stain with lips, teeth and tongue. 

“No,” he finally answered, his voice taking on an almost inhuman resonance, his face twisted with the agony from allowing Ciel’s cock to slide out. Faster than should have been natural, a speed borne out of hopeless restraint and the need for release, he pinned Ciel to the seat, securing his hands over his head, indulging in the look of surprise on his partner’s face as he straddled him, spitting downwards between them to soak Ciel's cock with thick, ropey saliva. It ran down Sebastian’s chin and he didn't even bother wiping it as he positioned himself over Phantomhive’s visibly pulsing dick and sank onto it with a shameless moan. His hands released Ciel’s to spread himself, gaining an additional inch when he ground himself forcefully, his own cock rubbing wetly against Phantomhive’s sweat-soaked shirt. His head fell forward, nuzzling the crook of Ciel’s neck, groan-growling into the skin, licking and sucking it with animalistic carnality, riding the swollen mass buried deep inside him, coming up and impaling himself and grunting every time skin slapped skin. “Fuck! This right here, Phantomhive. _This_ is what I wanted. _This_ is what you're going to give me.”

It was silent for a moment, save for the slap of skin and the hungry groans; all words, all thought, escaped Ciel, and he tossed his head back and moaned, "Oh..." He dissolved into a limp puddle as he watched Sebastian mount him, watched the black silk of his hair stick to his face, watched his eyes roll back into his head as he pushed Ciel deep, deep inside him. He had not expected it; that glimpse was enough. He saw Michaelis like some sort of fallen angel, banished from heaven for his sinful proclivities; undeniably beautiful but damned beyond belief. 

"You can have it," he gasped. "Fuck, you can have it all... Whatever you want. Just don't stop." The feeling of his tongue laving his skin made him shiver, though Ciel didn't like that Sebastian kept ducking his head to hide his face in the crook of his neck. Yet Michaelis made up for it with the way he swirled his hips, grinding against him, hugged his dick inside him, rubbing him in all the right ways. 

The urge to touch was overwhelming. Ciel couldn't help but reach his hands up, hoping Sebastian wouldn't stop him. He tugged harshly on the buttons of his shirt, sliding his fingers under the white T shirt beneath and running them over his slick skin. Despite the heat building in the car, the condensation pooling on the windows as the rain began to fall outside, Sebastian’s skin was cool to the touch. 

“Michaelis…” He whimpered, his pride shattering into sharpened slivers, slicing through whatever resolve he had left. “Kiss me, will you?”

Sebastian only slowed his rocking a moment when he heard Ciel’s request. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to comply, it was just that given his present distinctively inhuman state, he would give himself away. Even lost to lust, Ciel would notice the crimson eyes like glowing embers and the finely razored teeth. The evidence of it wasn’t going away until he was sated, but with the undercurrent of Phantomhive’s resignation and that pleading tone, how was he supposed to deny him anything when he could smell the desperation that clung to his body like a second skin? 

He nodded his assent, sure Ciel could feel it with Sebastian’s teeth gently breaking the skin at his neck and letting the beads of blood bubble to the surface before lapping at them covetously, savoring the mixture of salt, sweet rusted iron and arousal. “You’re greedy,” he accused into the sensitive flesh just behind his ear, jerking his partner’s head back with a fistful of hair as swollen lips mapped a trail from throat to jawline, planting wet, open-mouthed kisses to it. He continued pushing his hips into him, then changed the angle to take him deeper, letting Ciel’s cock drill into him. 

His large hand covered Phantomhive’s eyes, his face hovering mere inches from Ciel’s and was drawn irresistibly to his partner’s eager, trembling lips, raining kisses at the corner of his mouth, his chin, and finally his irrisible pout. When Ciel snapped his hips flush against him in retaliation for his teasing gentleness, the large, blunt head nailed his prostate and had Sebastian crying out into his mouth. “Ah fuck! Yes! Yes! Aah… Phan- Phantomhive!” He was shameless and brazen, the sorriest excuse for a demon. A whore. An addict to a mortal’s cock. It was like heroin - no worse, like oxygen, a necessity. He would die without it. His hunger was renewed, and he devoured his prey one sloppy, ravenous kiss at a time, keeping Ciel blind to his faltering aesthetic. “I… I… H-harder… More...” he babbled as the tight ring of muscles strangled Phantomhive’s length, spasming around it as he drew out slowly until only his crown was enveloped then slammed back down, finding a hard, steady rhythm to meet Ciel’s upward thrusts. He screamed and clawed and bit into the seat supporting Phantomhive without reserve, forgetting himself in his ecstasy,“ _Durior… Moecha Putida! Moecha putida! Futuere!_ He was mindless with desire, tore Phantomhive’s shirts, leaving marks upon his chest as a result and rut his painful engorgement against the slicked skin, hissing as he threatened him vulgarly, a cascade of contractions constricting around the base of Ciel’s shaft and milking him greedily, “ _crastinum pedicabo ego vos et irrumabo_.” 

The taste of Sebastian's lips mingled with his own blood was intoxicating, making Ciel smile and giggle softly, like he was drunk on his partner's arousal. It didn't make sense why Sebastian was cursing in Latin of all things, but Ciel’s high school language classes came rushing back -- he and his classmates looking up dirty words from ancient Roman poems when the teacher left the room -- and he remarked, “I'm your dirty slut, huh?” his voice cracking as Sebastian fucked himself at a frantic pace, driving Ciel deep inside him with each descent of his hips. The muscles tightened around his length with every upward thrust, causing Ciel to buck even harder into Sebastian's insatiable body. His hands came around to cup Sebastian's ass, the flesh cool and firm in his hands as he pulled him apart, spread him so he could push even further in and hit his deepest, most sensitive places. He delivered a hard slap to his left cheek, holding him open as he rolled his hips and rubbed his cock along Sebastian's inner walls, repeating the motion until he could feel heat radiating from his partner’s skin where blood was rising to just beneath the surface in the shape of his palm. 

“Who's the one _begging_ for my dick, hmm? Begging to be fucked… Screaming like a little whore,” Ciel nuzzled the back of Sebastian's head as he buried it back in his neck, moaning into the cushioned seat, “you just can't get enough of this.” When he snaked his hand between their bodies, he found Sebastian's cock impossibly hard, wet with the precum continuously spilling from the tip. It smeared all over Ciel's belly, lubricated his hand and squelched as he wrapped his fingers around Sebastian's length and stroked him in time with his bouncing hips.

“Now come for me, slut.”

“ _S-sic dominum_ ,” Sebastian shuddered growling into the seat, relief flooding him as surely as the fires that tore through the Great Halls of hell, consuming and laying to waste anything in its path. He choked on a sob for the first time in his painfully long existence, lavishing Ciel with praise and devotion in the language of demons. It didn’t matter that Phantomhive was not his _proper_ master, or that he did not belong to him because Phantomhive was _his_ and would belong to no other going forward. He bucked erratically into Ciel, advancing and retreating, the friction of flesh against flesh culminating in insurmountable rapture as tissue and muscle choked the stiff, convulsing appendage within. His body went absolutely rigid, pleasure rippling along every nerve, blazing from every pore and he cried out a low mewling sound that mixed distress and delight, coming in great spurts onto Ciel as he pulled his body possessively against his own. 

“Very good,” Ciel grunted. His back curved like the great Roman arches as he emptied everything he had into Sebastian, who clung to him covetously and painted him in his seed. “You're so good,” he panted quietly in between heaving breaths, his hands sliding up Sebastian’s back, feeling the divets of his spine and the angles of his shoulder blades through his shirt. For a moment, Ciel was content to just hold him, uncaring of the cooling spunk between their chests, his cock softening inside Sebastian. Though he was larger, heavier than Ciel, Michaelis felt like air the way Ciel craved him and needed him. His presence, their bodies pressed together was relieving, calming. He held him until his breathing had evened out, and then withdrew his arms, trying to extricate himself and his dick from Sebastian’s clutches. 

It had crossed Sebastian’s mind to not allow Phantomhive to escape, to keep him pressed against the seat so he could lick the attractive sheen of perspiration bared on his supple flesh. He wanted to continue tasting him, to tell his partner how he pined for him in his absence, how Ciel had both satisfied his hunger and increased it tenfold, but he didn't want to press his luck. Instead, he apologized for ruining Ciel's shirt, helped him out of what was left of it, then used it to clean up the younger agent. He listened attentively to Phantomhive’s lamenting and pretended to fear his idle threats as he tucked them both back into their respective trousers and offered his shirt to Ciel, teasing him with a shiteating grin and pointing out the obvious, “It’s a little big, but one day, you might grow into it.”

He dodged Phantomhive’s jab, but only just, and crawled into the front seat, bringing the engine to life again. The heat took its sweet time unfogging the windows and the elements provided him with an acceptable excuse to get out of his elaborate ploy to get Phantomhive alone. “There’s no point staying out here when _we_ can't see through this downpour, might as well pack it up and head back to the hotel,” he embellished, looking into the rearview mirror and watching Ciel’s expression school itself into one of exasperated playfulness.

“A waste of my damn time,” Ciel sighed, catching Sebastian’s gaze in the mirror. “I'm gonna make you pay for this, you know… What was it…” He pretended to ponder, hand on his chin. “Sodomize your ass, fuck your face til you choke?” The mere thought of it began to brew a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach, “Yeah, I think that sounds right,” and Ciel suddenly couldn't wait to get back to the cheap motel, to the scratchy sheets and squeaky faucets so he could claim Michaelis all over again.

**Author's Note:**

>  __  
>  **Latin Translations**  
>   
> 
> _Durior… Moecha Putida! Moecha putida! Futuere!_ : Harder, Dirty slut! Dirty slut! Fuck me! 
> 
> _Crastinum pedicabo ego vos et irrumabo_ : Tomorrow I'll sodomize your ass and fuck your face until you choke.
> 
> _Sic dominum_ : Yes, Master.


End file.
